


High School

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You meet two sweet guys at your new high school. A high school for gifted and super youngsters, but your not like them.





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> high school AU. one shot. kinda shit

 

You sprinted as fast as you could. There was no way you would make it to class now, they had held you up pushing you against the lockers jeering at you for being normal.

No super powers.

Your family had them, every last one. Your two younger sisters, your three older brothers, and your parents. You didn't understand why your mom had enrolled you here instead of a normal public high school where you would have stood a chance. Your siblings would see you and turn the other way. They'd seen you getting picked on and just walked right on by.

You huffed as you rounded the corner, maybe you'd make it! You hit a solid wall, hard. You let out a yelp and landed on your ass, your book bag opening and your books and papers flying everywhere.

You looked up to see a blonde and a black haired guy staring down at you. “Hey! You okay?!” the blonde asked, “told you you'd knock some dame off her feet Bucky!”

“Shut up Steve,” he held out a hand as he blushed. “Sorry,” he grumbled.

Your chest fell and rose and you felt your own face heating up. You scrambled for your stuff and cried out as the bell rang. “Oh nooo!”

“Whats wrong doll?” Bucky asked as he reached for your items. Steve not so far away helping.

“Im gonna get suspended! This is my fifth time being late! They couldn't put me in classes closer together, and when changing my schedule they put me in classes further apart, i know they do it for others, closer schedules, but just cause I'm not super and a regular human they have to pick on me an-and…”

There it was. All the frustration and anger since the beginning of school not four days ago that had been building, the bullying, you sat on your aching rump and cried.

Both boys looked at each other, “hey… Shhh its gonna be okay. Whats your name?” Bucky asked rubbing your shoulders.

You hiccuped and wiped your eyes, “y/n. Sorry I'm just tired.”

Steve smiled. “C'mon we’ll walk you to the clinic.”

You nodded and allowed the guys to walk you feeling as if you had no fight left in you.

***

You stayed in the clinic. They had come up with something to convince the nurse that you had to lie down. So you finished your day there. You wished you could keep them as friends, they had been so nice. And Bucky, you felt your heart race as you thought of his grey eyes on you.

***

You found out your schedule had been changed yet again the next day. You trudged from one class to the next, surprisingly close.

You walked in and heard your name. Looking up you first met blue eyes and Steve's smiling face. But it was the Grey ones that caught your attention and made you blush.

Did he have too look at you like that? You wondered as they made space between them for you. Still as he playfully reached around you to smack Steve you smiled, for the first time you knew you’d be happy to come to school.

***

There was only one class left in your day. P.E. still after talking with Steve and Bucky you knew they would be there too. You shared every class with them but two. Hell you could deal with that.

You hurried to catch up with the class when you saw your tormentors walking towards you. “Hey y/n! we’ve missed you! Haven't we guys?!”

You tried to push past them but felt the wind knocked out of you as they slammed you against the wall. You coughed and took in a breath to scream, “Why do you hate me!? What did i do to you?” you asked angrily.

You gasped as a hand closed around your throat and you were slammed hard against the wall, your head hitting with a sickening thud. “Tank, maybe we’re taking this too far!” one of his three friends said.

“Fine if anyone doesn't like this get out of here!” you watched as they all left. “Cowards..i think we will have a little fun. I seen you with those two, thought you could just escape me huh?” you squirmed as his free hand reached into your gym shorts.

“No! Please!” he covered your mouth with his.

***

“Didn't she say she had this class with us?” Steve looked around as three kids came in. They looked nervous and quickly took their seats.

“So who is missing?! Just the two?” the coach said your name and some guys, “Guess they’re getting an F for the day since they couldn't grace us with their presence.” the coach blew his whistle and both Steve and Bucky looked at each other.

***

You struggled as Tank pulled you into the closet. He covered your mouth with his hand and ripped your shirt up over your head. When you hit him with all your strength he hit you back.   
Falling to the floor your vision going dark you understood his nickname now. You wanted to fight back as you felt his hands pulling your shorts down, but your body wouldn’t cooperate.

The door swung open light flooding the tiny closet blinding you. Someone screamed, more of a roar and Tank was no longer there.

You felt hands on you, pulling your shorts back up and you panicked a whimper escaping you till you heard his voice. “Shhh doll, I got you. I'm here…please, just open your eyes?”


End file.
